Baxter
by wolfsblood636
Summary: Baxter, son of Jasper and Sophie, was born a kittypet. With fur as white as snow and eyes as green as the brightest emeralds finds himself taken away from his family and the only life he has ever known. Thrown into an abusive home his only escape is through the cat who lives next door. Anna leads Baxter to a divided road. Which road will he take?
1. Prologue

It was Christmas Eve and Sophie, a beautiful long-haired black she-cat was quietly suckling three kits while her mate, Jasper, watched from afar. It was their first litter and, initially, five kits had been born. The two she-cats, though, both died from sickness and the remaining three were toms. Sophie turned to Jasper, her dark blue eyes staring deeply into Jaspers amber eyes.

"What shall we name them?" she mewed softly.

Jasper stood up and stretched, the muscles under his grey tabby pelt rippling. He walked slowly towards his family, stopping a fox-length away.

"Well that one there," here Jasper extended a paw towards the only tom that was solid white, "looks like my father. Perhaps we should name that one after him. So Baxter. And, um, you can choose the other two."

Sophie stared at Jasper, her bright blue eyes boring into his emerald green eyes. She couldn't understand why he was so awkward around his own kits. He was so wonderful around his niece. Sophie sighed and licked the newly named Baxter and then turned her attention to her two remaining kits.

"How about Malachi for this one," she said as she nuzzled a solid gray tom.

The solid gray tom, Malachi was the largest of the litter while the remaining tom, a brown tabby, was the runt. After a moment of thought, Sophie decided to name the smallest kit Louis, after her own father.


	2. An Unwanted Change, Chapter One

"C'mon Baxter. Mom is going to be back soon. I want to go to the garden," a young male voice whined.

It was Malachi, Baxter's brother. Malachi was a solid gray tom with rather large paws. He was boisterous and exuberent, the exact opposite of Baxter. Baxter was shy and quiet not talking to many cats outside his family. Baxter and Malachi's brother, Louis, watched the two intently. His blue eyes never missing a single detail.

"I don't know Malachi," Baxter mewed softly, pawing at the floor, looking down a bit. "You know what Mom said about going in the garden without here. And Dad said something too. Don't you recall what he said bout the wild cats that live in the forest behind the garden fence?"

"Hopefully Dad didn't feed you the same shit that Persnikitty said. That the forest cats eat each other. And line their nests with fur from housecats. How would that even be possible? I mean if they ate each other there would be no forest cats." Malachi scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

Baxter glared at his brother. Who cares what Persnikitty said? Every housecat knew the old black tom was crazy. Nobody paid him any mind. Even Persnikitty's housefolk wanted nothing to do with him. They often left him outside for days. Baxter couldn't understand how Persnikitty could even begin to deal with the way his housefolk treated him. They weren't mean. Just cold and indifferent. Baxter sighed, lookng towards the door. He had brought up his father's warnings about the forest cats for one simple reason: the garden terrified him. Malachi could never find out about his fear, though. If he did he would tease Baxter relentlessly. Finally Louis spoke up.

"What's wrong, Baxter? You aren't scared, are you?" Louis mewed, his head tilting.

"No! I am not scared! I'm not scared of anything!" Baxter growled, his fur puffing out a bit, his tail starting to simply flick.

With that the white tom turned away from his brothers and stalked towards the door, his tail lashing in fury. He ignored his brother's pleas for him to stop and wait for them, his goal being to prove them wrong. He wasn't scared. Not of the garden; not of anything!

Baxter growled softly as he reached the fence behind the garden. How dare Louis call him scared? Especially in front of Malachi. He would show them. Baxter stared at the top of the fence for several heartbeats before launching himself on top of it.

"Baxter! What do you think you are doing?" a she-cat screeched. It was Sophie, and seemed far less than pleased.

"Ha ha," Malachi snickered. "Busted!" This was probably enjoyable to him, but not to Baxter...

Baxter sat on top of the fence for a moment before jumping back into the garden. He did not look down as his mother approached him, as he often did when he was berated for a bad decision he made. Instead he looked her straight in the eye as she padded towards him. The she-cat did not stop until she was a mouselength away from her son. She had been dreading this. The kits had reached their fifth moon. She knew that eventually curiousity would get the better of them and they would venture out of the garden. That was one of the reasons she forbade them to go into the garden without her.

Originally, when Sophie first decided that, the kits could either have gone out with her or their father, Jasper. Things were different now. Jasper had disappeared a few sunrises ago. Shelley, the she-cat who lived in the garden next door, told Sophie that she saw Jasper go into the forest. It hurt her that her mate would leave her like that. She loved him. Sighing, Sophie shook herself and turned once more to her son.

"What were you doing?" Sophie hissed, her claws flexing as she dug up a little bit of grass, as if to let frustration out.

Baxter shuffled his paws. He no longer stared defiantly at his mother. Now his green gaze was downcast.

"I just thought..." Baxter mewed, seeming to feel guilty with how he had acted.

"If you were thinking you wouldn't have been on top of that fence," Sophie growled, interrupting her son. "I want all of you inside. Now."

The three young toms followed their mother slowly back into the housefolk's den. None of them really wanted to go inside. They wanted to be in the fresh air. They wanted to explore. Baxter in particular was furious. If he had jumped immediately instead of waiting he would be in the forest right now, quite possibly hunting a mouse.

The three brothers often tried to catch the mice that scampered through the garden but not once did they catch one. Baxter came close when one mouse got stuck as it tried to scramble underneath the fence. By the time Baxter reached the mouse, though, it had squirmed its way under the fence and continued on into the forest. The three toms often mused about the life of a mouse. They told stories about the mouse. What kind of home he had, his mate, and his children were just a few of the things they talked about. They were young and naive having lived a sheltered life. They had no idea that the  
world outside their garden could be cruel and cold.

Their mother always told them that there was nothing in the world that would ever hurt them. She said she would always be there to protect them. She would not lose her toms like she lost her she-kits. Although Sophie hadn't planned on Jasper disappearing. She had not planned on Baxter's interest in the forest beyond the fence. Those were just minor things she did not prepare herself for. Baxter, Malachi and Louis were her first litter. She had no idea what happened to a housecat who had kits.

When the family of cats entered the nest they noticed the scent of a strange housefolk. They didn't give it a second thought. Their housefolk often had visitors but when the visitor scooped up Louis and began to carry him out the door Sophie grew nervous. Where was that housefolk taking her son? Louis needed to be here with her. She needed to protect him. Sophie was so focused on Louis that she didn't realize that another housefolk had grabbed Malachi.

Sophie mewed in distress as she realized that Malachi and Baxter had also been taken away by housefolk. What was going on? What had she done that was so wrong? She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to have her kits ripped away from her so soon after Jasper. Sophie wailed in anguish. They needed her and she needed them. They were her world. Her everything. Maybe the housefolk put them in a different area of the nest. Sophie dashed around the nest mewing her kits names frantically but there was no answer. Finally she succumbed to defeat. They were gone. Just like their father. The she-cat laid on the ground. She had lost everything she loved and now she no longer cared.


	3. A Harsh Reality, Chapter Two

"Mom? Mom where are you? Malachi? Louis? Come on guys. This really isn't funny!" Baxter said anxiously, looking around, eyes wide.

Baxter's white fur was fluffed out in terror. That male housefolk had taken him to a new nest. He was without his family. He was scared. How could he not be? Not even six moons old and he was ripped away from his family and everything he had ever known. Baxter sniffed the air hesitantly. He knew his mother and littermate's scent. That scent was what he had hoped to catch but instead he caught no trace of them. They really were gone. Baxter decided to sleep, having nothing better to do. He hoped that maybe this was a just a nightmare, or something of that sort.

Laying down, he curled into a ball, placing his tail over his nose, trying to distract himself. Slowly slipping into 'sleep', his tail drooped and fell from his nose eventually.

Baxter was awoken several hours later by a loud banging. He bolted upright and stared around, his tail puffing out a bit. A small part of him still hoped it had been a dream. That he was still safe at home with his family. He missed them so much. The banging that had woken Baxter ceased abruptly, making the young cat blink. Baxter then stood and padded quietly towards where the banging had come from, curious. 

Baxter's ears were pricked as he strained to hear the sound again. That banging that had shooken him out of a very good dream. A dream about his father. The white tom had been very close to his father. Jasper and Baxter had been nearly unseperable. Baxter knew that his father wasn't born a housecat. Jasper had traveled from a faraway place. The grey tabby tom never spoke of where he came from only that he lived amongst other cats. Baxter had always been curious about it and had often questioned his father about his past. Never did he get a straight answer.

Baxter soon found himself in front of a door that was slightly open. He hooked his front paw into the door and pulled, trying to get it to open. The door swung open and he walked in cautiously. Baxter mewled softly hoping to get a reply. There was a sudden woosh, very much like a high gust of wind and then Baxter reeled. Sharp pain suddenly wrapped itself around Baxter. This was new to him. He had never felt pain like this. Baxter raced away, tail down.

Baxter searched for a place to hide. He hadn't the slighest idea what hit him. He fled past a couch (that was his mother told him it was called) and turned quickly around and scrambled underneath it, his breath coming in short gasps. Heartbeats later a housefolk stormed into the room. The housefolk looked furious, seeming to be arguing between eachother. Though Baxter could not understand what was being said, it still scared him. For a moment Baxter considered leaving his hiding place but as he watched the housefolk common sense won over. He stayed where he was. Not moving. Hardly daring to even breathe. After what seemed like forever the housefolk _finally_ left, which gave him time to yowl in frustration. Baxter shot out from under the couch and raced to an open window. He leapt outside into the garden with much success. 

This was his chance to go into the forest. Baxter ran towards the fence and leapt on it. Without pausing, he continued on towards the forest. There was no one to stop him now. When he reached the trees he slowed. Walking apprehensively he entered the forest. Several foxlengths into the trees he stopped as scents began to overwhelm him. The scent of mice and plants. Of birds and trees. And another scent. A scent that made him nervous. The scent of many cats. Forest cats.

Baxter glanced about him nervously. He could tell by the scent that none of the forest cats were nearby but he still fretted. The white tom had heard too many stories of the forest cats. Shaking himself out of his daze he continued to pad onward, stopping every few tail-lengths to sniff the air. It was then that he heard a loud rustling in the bushes. He turned to flee back to his nest when a large cat barreled into him.

"What are you doing in ThunderClan territory?" the cat hissed in malice.

Baxter looked at his attacker. It was a tom with a sleek black and gray tabby pelt. Behind him stood two more cats. One, a black tom with a white tip on his tail and a terrified look on his face, wasn't much older than Baxter himself. The other cat, also a tom, was huge. He had dark brown tabby fur and blazing amber eyes.

"Darkstripe asked you a question Kittypet. Answer him!"

The dark tabby tom padded towards Baxter menancingly. Baxter's eyes darted around nervously. The young black tom stood there, looking as if he was poised to flee. Baxter noticed that the young cat didn't seem as hostile towards him as the older cats did. In fact the black tom seemed as if he did not enjoy being around these other forest cats.

"I-I'm sorry," Baxter stammered, looking at the ground as his ears tried to flick down."I d-didn't kn-kn-know."

"Silence Kittypet filth! I have half a mind to take you back to our camp as a prisoner," the dark brown tom snarled. "But our leader has already allowed one of you to join ThunderClan. I can't risk any more Kittypets tainting our warrior blood."

"But Tigerclaw. What about-" the black tom finally spoke, though he seemed a bit nervous.

"Silence, Ravenpaw." The dark tabby tom swiped at the young cats ears with unsheathed claws.

Baxter slowly stood and began to back up. When he saw that the forest cats weren't protesting or following him Baxter turned and raced out of the trees, over the fence, and into his nest. Baxter, gasping for breath, padded into the kitchen. Just as Baxter entered the kitchen he felt a sharp pain on his head and his world went black, leaving him to his thoughts, and empty dreams.

::Author's Note::

This is Goldcat94 speaking, since I am helping my friend put up and edit this fanfiction. She asked for me to put my fanfiction name, so she could give me credit. So! Yeah. You can go look me up if you want.

Chapter three will be up soon, as far as I know!

Thank you for any reviews we have gotten, support is always welcome.

::End of Author's Note::


	4. A Lie Is Told, Chapter Three

Farther into the forest, where Baxter was tormented by Darkstripe and the large brown tabby tom, there was a thunderpath. On the opposite side of the thunderpath lived another group of cats. Their territory was almost as wet as a swamp and the trees that grew in that vicinity could easily be climbed. Deep in this marshy woods was a thorn bush, beyond which lay the home of these cats. The cats that dwelled here were thought to be evil. They stalked noiselessly through the night like shadows which is most likely how they got their name. ShadowClan.

In the middle of this place, or camp, as these cats referred to it as was a small pile of dead animals. The pile consisted of a few mice, a rat, two frogs, and a blackbird. Standing next to this pile was three cats. All three of the cats were brown, and from the entrance of a den a white tom with large jet black paws watched the group. A hint of jealousy was in his eyes.

"What of WindClan?" a small brown tabby tom glanced at a long-haired brown tom, his head tilting slightly.

"WindClan will be driven from their territory within the next moon. Then we can focus on RiverClan and ThunderClan. If we cannot persuade them to share their hunting grounds, Stumpytail, then we shall drive them from their territories also." the long-haired tabby snarled. "Clawface. Are our warriors battle-ready?"

The remaining brown tom looked up at the cat. His whole body was covered in battle scars. The ones that particularly stood outlined the cats face. Not the prettiest sight, that was for sure, but it showed how strong he was, probably both in defense and offense.

"Yes, Brokenstar. Our warriors are battle ready. Although I really don't think the apprentices should participate in this battle. Especially Applepaw and Ivypaw. They just began their training a few sunrises ago." The battle-scarred toms mew was deep.

The white tom continued to watch the group from the shadows. He had known about the attack on WindClan for moons now. It didn't faze him. He just didn't understand how Clawface didn't say anything about his own kits. Brownpaw, Wetpaw, and Littlepaw were his and Dawncloud's kits. The white tom hadn't liked it when Brokenstar apprenticed them and their other kits, Applepaw and Ivypaw. Clawface had mentioned them, most likely because they were she-cats and he intended to mate with one of them. All five of the white toms kits had begun their training at three moons instead of six moons like a normal kit usually did.

"We need all of our Clan in this battle. Excluding kits. They will be left here. Brightflower's kits are almost three moons. They can take care of themselves. Every cat must go."

Brokenstar turned and padded towards a den. The entrance to this den was hidden by large grass. He padded inside and found himself face to face with an old gray she-cat. She had a broad flattened face and Brokenstar sneered in disgust as he saw the fleas leaping on her pelt. The she-cat glanced up from the herbs she was sorting.

"What do you want, Brokenstar?" The she-cat mewed in exasperation. "The herbs for the battle are ready. Whatever else could you require?"

Brokenstar did not know that the Medicine Cat was harboring a secret that could quite possibly destroy his Clan. In return, though, she did not know that he harbored his own secret. The truth of the previous leader's death. The Clan thought Raggedstar had been ambushed by an enemy patrol but the truth was that Brokenstar had killed him. Had killed his own father in cold blood in order to quench his thirst. To quench his ambition.

"You will be participating in the battle Yellowfang. We must have every cat in order to drive out WindClan. Unless you wish me to tell the Clan your secret." Brokenstar's eyes glittered with abhorrance.

The gray she-cat gasped in horror. There was no possible way he could know. Only she and Raggedstar shared the fact that Brokenstar was their son. Lizardstripe, the she-cat who had nursed Brokenstar and treated him so cruelly hadn't even known the truth.

"Do what you must, Brokenstar. I am a medicine cat. I heal cats, not fight them. I will have no part in this." Yellowfang's normally calm and raspy voice had been loud and harsh.

"Fool," Brokenstar hissed. "I will destroy you. I will make every Clan hate you. Your days as a Clan cat are over."

The white tom continued to watch as Brokenstar padded out of the medicine cat clearing. His yellow eyes were trained on the dark brown tabby's pelt as Brokenstar leapt onto a huge pile of rocks and yowled a summonings to the Clan. The white cat walked out of the den and sat in front of the pile, ears cocked in curiousity.

"Cats of ShadowClan," Brokenstar yowled as the last of the cats crowded around the rockpile. "We have a traitor amongst us. I have found out who killed the apprentices, Dawnpaw and Sootpaw. Both apprentices were found with bite marks and clawmarks all over them. It was a great loss."

When he said that all the cats in the clearing bowed their heads. A wail of anguish came from a black she-cat.

"Yes Nightfang. All of ShadowClan feels the loss almost as strongly as you. Now listen, my Clanmates. It was Yellowfang who killed them!"

::Author's Note::

Please look at Wolf's Blood, which is my story. It has no reviews, while this very fiction has very few.

Reviews always keep me/us going! Thank you for reading!


	5. The Decision Is Your's, Chapter Four

The black she-cat, Nightfang, snarled as she turned to Yellowfang. Her blue eyes were ablaze with anger and something nearly doubtful. Yellowfang looked around wide-eyed. The Clan knew that both kits had died in her den, which probably did not help things be in her favor. The tip of the gray she-cats tail flicked back and forth.

"Lies. Those are lies," Yellowfang hissed angrily. "I was there. I saw everything. Brokenstar injured them during training. He fought them with claws unsheathed as if they were warriors from another Clan."

The cats growled in disbelief. What was Yellowfang thinking? The ShadowClan felines believed their leader over the old medicine cat. Brokenstar was going to rule the forest.

"Exile her. Kill her. Or rather let me kill her. My kits deserve vengeance. I want her blood," Nightfang screeched, clawing at the ground in front of her, as if she could not wait to see the cat's blood pour out in front of her.

"She will be exiled," Brokenstar mewed, glancing to Nightfang briefly, before to Yellowfang.

Meanwhile, during Yellowfang's exile, Baxter was having his own problems. He had finally awoken on the kitchen floor after three sunrises. His entire body ached and when he tried to stand up his front legs they buckled from underneath him. He tried to stand up again with the same result. After several unsuccessful attempts to stand up he managed to rise.

He padded slowly and painfully into the living room. When he entered the room Baxter saw his housefolk stretched out on the couch. Baxter tried to creep past quietly but as he crept past the housefolk sat up. Baxter watched, wide-eyed, as his housefolks huge paw reached up and slammed down on him. Once. Twice. Three times. Baxter yowled with the pain.

Baxter raced outside as fast as his broken front leg would allow. The pain was excruciating. When Baxter reached the fence he realized that he would never be able to leap on top of it. He looked around frantically and noticed a small hole in the fence that led to the garden next door. After a moment's thought, he hobbled over and squeezed through the opening.

"Another one," a high pitched voice scoffed from the nest.

Baxter turned to see an orange housecat watching him. Pity shone in the cats green eyes. Baxter growled softly as the orange cat padded lightly towards him and, as it reached him began sniffing his foreleg. Baxter gasped. It was a she-cat! The she-cat's eyes twinkled with amusement. She began to gingerly lick his broken leg and the other wounds that covered his body. Baxter leaned towards her, purring, feeling comforted by this action.

Baxter's eyes narrowed as he watched the she-cat, for just as suddenly as she had started licking his wounds, she stopped. The she-cat backed away a few mouse lengths and sat down, wrapping her tail around her legs.

"You aren't the first housecat to have to put up with that." The she-cat raised a forepaw in the air. "The cat that lived here before, Rhode, was killed by that housefolk. Oh whats your name anyway?"

"My name is Baxter." Baxter's mew was taut with pain. As he stared at the orange she-cat in front of him he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. He almost began to regret his decision.

"I have lived there for over two moons. I never knew you were here. What is your name?" Baxter said softly.

"But you're a kit! My name is Anna. I've been here for a long time." The orange she-cat licked her paw and swiped it over her ear. "I'm much older than you. My kits kits are older than you."

Baxter's eyes widened in shock. There was no way this beautiful she-cat could be that old. She was older than his own mother!

His mother. Sophie. How he missed her. Thinking of her made him think of his brothers, Malachi and Louis. Anna frowned as she noticed the faraway look in the young tom's eyes.

"What's wrong?" She licked his ears as she spoke to him, her eyes showing a tinge of worry.

At first Baxter did not reply. How could he explain that he missed his family? How could he tell this beautiful she-cat that he missed them so much it felt like nothing was right in his life? Like he was missing part of himself.

Baxter shook himself. He couldn't tell Anna that he missed his mother but he could tell her about his brothers. Baxter bowed his snowy white head, closed his eyes, and began to speak. As he spoke the tip of his tail switched.

"I was just thinking of my brothers. Their names were Malachi and Louis. Malachi was solid gray. I guess you could say he was the leader amongst the three of us. He protected Louis and I. Louis, though, he was my best friend. I miss him the most. He was a brown tabby. Louis was funny and really cool and laid back. He could always make me smile. When dad left-" Baxter broke off, his ears laid back, as he realized he had said too much.

Anna flicked her ears in sympathy. She understood how he felt. She, too, had been taken from her family. She had had three litters of kits taken, too. She mewed in sympathy.

Anna knew she couldn't reunite him with his family and she felt a pang of regret that she couldn't. Although she could help him escape those housefolk. She would do it for Baxter and for Rhode. Rhode was her best friend and she had failed to save him. If she had noticed what was happening maybe he would still be alive. She wouldn't fail another cat. She couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Baxter." Anna's mew was soft. "I can't help you find your family. I will help you escape though. Follow me."

Anna padded into her nest with Baxter right on her heels. The two of them walked through the nest until they reached another door. Next to the door was a ledge and right where the ledge was a window sat. Anna leapt onto the ledge and pushed the window open. With Baxter right behind her, so close he seemed like her shadow, she leapt out.

Baxter gasped in astonishment. He had never before seen the black surface stretched out in front of him. He walked up to it and tentatively reached a white paw forwards. 

"It's a thunderpath," Anna snapped, whacking at his paw with her own, as if to warn him. "Come on now. We don't have much time."

The two cats continued on their journey. As they walked Baxter tried to keep up with the turns they made. First a right and then a left. Soon Baxter was confused and could no longer keep track of where the went. He had just opened his jaws to ask Anna how much longer it would take them to get wherever she was taking him when the orange she-cat stopped abruptly. In front of them lay a dirt thunderpath which branched off in three directions.

"This path," Anna mewed, "is where I leave you. Here you have your own decision. This, Baxter is where your journey begins. If you go straight you will eventually get to the mountains. In the mountains is a group of cats called 'The Tribe of Rushing Water.' Left will take you to a barn where a loner named Barley lives. Barley is a very friendly cat who is also very welcoming. And, finally, right will take you to the Clans. Good luck, Baxter."

-Author's Note-

Hey readers! This is the author and her friend Goldcat94 :D. I have over 50 hits for this story but only three reviews. I will not post anymore of this story until I have at least 10 reviews. This is actually a story I plan on getting published excluding the stuff i do not own. So constructive critism is appreciated. Tell me how I can better myself as a writer. Also read my other story Wolf's Blood. It has 0 hits. Finally I would like to thank those who reviewed and favourited this story. :D. And a special thanks to Goldcat94. Without her I wouldn't be posting as much seeing as my phone wont let me post on here. 

-Also, We do not own the aspects taken from Warriors, nor any of the characters from Erin Hunter, this is purely fanfiction, and in no way do we claim to own Warriors, or any of Erin Hunter's Work.


	6. The Paths We Choose, Chapter 5

BARLEY AND BAXTER

Baxter stood there, trying to decide which path to take. He turned back to ask Anna how he could make such a decision as this but when he turned she was gone. How long had he been thinking? He shook his head. It must have been a while for him not to see the orange she-cat at all. She had been real or had she? Baxter was confused. He had spoken to her, felt her licks of comfort, there was no way that the beautiful feline was just a figment of his imagination. Part of him wanted to turn back but he couldn't. He remembered the words that Anna had spoken of her friend Rhode and how that housefolk had killed him. Baxter knew what the word meant. Killed meant dead. Although he had never seen anything dead before his mother had told him about it. He just couldn't fully grasp the concept since he had never witnessed it himself. The white tom sighed and looked down the path that lead to his right. He could see moorlands and beyond that mountains. That was where he would go. After all, the rumour was that his father had went to the mountains. He would find his father and ask him why he had deserted his family.

Baxter began to walk slowly down the path. He knew that by doing this he was changing his future yet, like all living creatures, he had free will. The will to choose the path of his own life and this is where that path began.

"Tallstar," a black and white tom cat with a twisted paw mewed. "I sent out Onewhisker, Oakpaw, and Mudclaw on hunting patrol. No ShadowClan cats were scented on border patrol at sunhigh. I guess Brokenstar isn't going to keep his threat of taking over our territory."

The tom he was speaking to raised his long tail into the air. "Deadfoot," he said softly. "I believe Brokenstar's threat. Shadowclan is a clan filled with darkness and greed. Even the tiniest kit knows that they will steal from any other Clan's territory. That is why we must keep out all intruders. It is for the safety of our Clan."

Deadfoot sighed and turned from his leader. He was concerned about the safety of WindClan just as much as Tallstar was but he just couldn't understand why his leader wanted to keep out all intruders. There were cats such as loners that crossed their territory to go into the mountains. Should those cats be attacked and driven away also? They were no threat to WindClan or any of the other Clans.

The deputy's ears pricked as he heard Onewhisker's voice followed by Oakpaws. He couldn't make out what they were saying but he could scent a strange cat with them and what was that other thing he smelled? Was that blood? Deadfoot bolted upright and ran as fast as twisted paw would allow. He reached the entance of thier camp just as the three WindClan cats walked in with a small white tom cat right in the middle of them.

Baxter's confidence had grown as he traveled towards the moorlands that lay at the end of the path and, as he stepped off the path and onto the moorlands, he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. He felt like a kit again safe with his mother and brothers. He leapt forward, running as quick;y as his young and broken body would allow him to run. The white tom had made it nearly halfway across the valley when he noticed movement around him. He stopped short, trembling in fear. There were three cats coming toward him. They looked mean and hungry.

Baxter had heard tales of the wild cats that lived around here and how they liked to eat young housecats. He thought about running until he realized that there was no where he could run. Those cats would catch him and who knew what they would do to them when they did. Baxter sighed, a sigh rather old for a cat as young as he was and he prepared himself for whatever it was these cats were going to do to him.

The smaller of the three, a dark brown mottled tom, growled firecely as he advanced on Baxter. He leapt upon him and began biting and clawing. The other two toms looked on as Oakpaw assaulted the young white cat.

"Wait!" a light brown tom screeched.

The mottled tom broke off with a growl. "Why, Onewhisker? You know Tallstar told us to drive off any cat that comes into the territory. He may be a ShadowClan spy!"

Onewhisker let out a snort of disbelief as he looked over Baxter. He could see the young cats body was covered in injuries.

"My name is Onewhisker. I am a warrior of WindClan. I apologize for Oakpaw's, um, enthusiasm. He was attempting to defend his Clan, very poorly I might say." The light brown tom turned to the mottled tom. "Oakpaw, did you not notice that not only is this a kittypet but he is also already injured? There is no way he is a ShadowClan spy. More likely than not it was ShadowClan who did this to him. We are taking him to camp. Barkface should be able to give him something for those wounds. Follow us, young one."

ShadowClan? WindClan? Kittypet? Baxter didn't understand those words. The tom though seemed friendly enough and Baxter followed eagerly, so desperately wanting a cat to be his friend.

Just as Deadfoot reached them he heard Barkface's voice. He knew the medicine cat had also scented the blood and was coming out to see who needed him.

"Over here, Barkface," Deadfoot mewed.

The medicine cat reached the patrol just as Baxter fell over unconcious. He looked at the young tom in disbelief. This was a kittypet? Did they expect him to help this cat? He was not a ThunderClan cat! WindClan did not allow kittypets to come into their Clan nor did they allow warriors to leave their Clan and become kittypets. Barkface turned away from the patrol, his tail lashing.

"Barkface," Onewhisker mewed. "Kittypet or not he needs our help. He is not going to make it without your herbs and knowledge. He is younger than Oakpaw. Please help him."

Barkface let out a soft growl, low enough only for Onewhisker to hear. He paused, the tip of his tail twitching slightly.

"Fine," the medicine cat grumbled. "I will help this kittypet but only if Tallstar approves it."

"Deadfoot," Onewhisker turned, facing the deputy. "May you please talk to Tallstar?"

The black and white tom raised his damaged paw and let out a gesture very much like a wave.

"I will see what I can do. I don't know if I can convince Tallstar. He is very worried about ShadowClan. I will try though. I promise."

"Tallstar," Deadfoor mewed, approaching his leader. "Onewhisker and his patrol found a trespasser. He's not from ShadowClan!"

Tallstar didn't even hear Deadfoot when he stated the cat was not from ShadowClan. The instant he heard the word trespasser he was on his paws and heading astraight towards Baxter, a look of pure hatred in his eyes.


	7. The Meetings of New Friends

(AN: i just noticed that I misnamed that last chapter. THat should be titled WIndClan. This chapter has the title Baxter and Barley. Sorry about the mix up. As always I own nothing except the characters that I created. Please read and review!)

As Tallstar approached Baxter the first thing he noticed was this cat was most likely not a ShadowClan spy. He was too scrawny yet he had the scent of a kittypet. Tallstar paused for a moment, the tip of his tail twitching. He had seen many kittypets in his lifetime but never one like this. This cat was so small. There were kits in the nursery almost the same size. Even Ravenkit was larger and Ravenkit was only two moons.

"Who are you?" Tallstar growled, his face so close to Baxter's he could see every detail of the young toms face. "How old are you? Where are you coming from?"

The white tom shivered in fear. There were more of them. He looked around as more cats started appearing. These were the cats his parents had told him about. He recalled what Persnikitty had said about how vicious they were and he was terrified, even though the ones he had met had been nice to him, somewhat. Baxter swallowed, not sure whether or not to answer but realizing, as the cats began to surround him, that he must answer. It was either that or most likely get killed.

"My name is Baxter." He mewed softly, his voice trembling. "I'm nine moons and I ran away from my housefolk. I don't mean any trouble. I'm looking for my father. My mother told us he went to the mountains. That's where he was from. His name is Jasper. Do you know him?"

Excitement replaced Baxter's fear and for some reason he couldn't explain he trusted this cat. The way the older tom held himself, the way he spoke. Baxter wasnt entirely sure what it was but something about this cat reminded him of his father. A look of anguish flitted through Tallstar's eyes, so swift that Baxter was unsure if he had really seen it.

"No," Tallstar mewed, and Baxter knew in his heart he was lying. "I don't know any cat by the name of Jasper. If you would like, though, you could stay here for til sunhigh. Our medicine cat will take care of your wounds."

With that Tallstar walked away. The look of anguish returned to the leader's eyes. He knew Jasper. How could he not? Jasper was his half brother. His father had mated with a she-cat from a mountain Clan far away. She had been here for some reason that Tallstar was too young to remember but he recalled how his father had fallen in love with the cat. Stone Where Wind Blows had been her name. Jasper had been born as Leaf That Blows In Wind or Leaf. Tallstar could recall, about six seasons ago, when Leaf had passed through WindClan territory. The tom had requested to speak to Tallstar and had informed him of his intentions of finding housefolk and how he had changed his name to Jasper. His younger half brother did not tell Tallstar why he had chosen to leave his Clan but Tallstar guessed it must have been bad.

Baxter watched Tallstar as he walked away. The young tom wanted so much to confront him but he held his tongue. The cat, who seemed so hostile at first, had offered him a place to sleep for the night and Baxter needed that more than anything. The tom that had approached him when he first arrived was standing in front of Baxter once more. He began sniffing all of Baxter's wounds and there were many of them. It would take moons for the wounds to properly heal but Tallstar had only given him one night.

"My name is Barkface." The tom paused from sniffing the wounds to introduce himself. "Can you follow me to my den? I'm going to put some herbs on your wounds. It will help them heal."

Baxter rose to his paws as best as he could and began to follow Barkface, his legs trembling with every step he took. He a walked a slow, ambling gait. The walk of an an elderly cat. Most definitely not the walk of a tom so young. He didn't know where he was going to go at sunhigh. He just knew he was very grateful for a place to rest. He knew he would be safe here. When was the last time Baxter had felt safe? He could barely recall. It had been the sunset before he was seperated from his family. His brothers, Malachi and Louis and his mother, Sophie. That was the last time he had felt safe. When he was with them.

The white tom sighed as he laid down. It felt like it took forever to get to Barkface's den but Baxter knew it had only been a few cattails from where he had first met Barkface. His bones ached and his muscles screamed. Baxter watched intently as Barkface began chewing up leaves and spitting them outm=, mashing them up into a green and sticky glob.

"Ew," Baxter said in disgust. "What is that?"

"These are herbs," Barkface mewed patiently. "I have to chew them up into a poltice. They will help your wounds heal. "

Baxter scrunched up his nose in disgust but did not speak again. He chose, instead, to watch the medicine cat intently. As Barkface began licking his wounds, and administering the medicine Baxter's eyelids began to close and soon enough the young tom was fast asleep.

"Wake up, Baxter. It's time for you to leave," Tallstar mewed loudly.

Baxter groaned. His wounds did, indeed, feel better and he was well rested. He would be able to travel quite a bit today as long as he didn't run into any more trouble. He stood up and stretched.

"Thank you, Tallstar." Baxter's voice was loud and clear as he stepped out of the medicine cats den into the sunshine with Tallstar behind him.

"I will have Onewhisker take you as far as our boundary. There you will be on your own. You are welcome to a piece of fresh kill before you leave," Tallstar mewed, flicking his tail towards the hole where they placed their prey.

Baxter walked over and picked up a mouse. Ever since he was a kit he had wondered what they tasted like. Now was his chance to try. He took his first bit tentatively at first then, as the warm, succulent juices flooded into his mouth he began to devour it. It was the best thing he had ever eaten. After he finished he swiped his tonuge around his jaws and looked up just in time to see Onewhisker running towards him.

"Hey," Onewhisker greeted warmly. "Tallstar told me to lead you to our border. He mentioned you wanted to go to the mountains? StarClan knows why you do but I can take you as far as Highstones, if you would like I mean."

"Of course." Baxter jumped to his paws, purring happily. "I would very much like for that. I have been alone for a while. It will be nice to be in the company of another cat."

The two toms left, walking out of the barrier side by side. It wasn't long before they were loping across the moorland. Both were silent but clearly enjoying the company of the other and it wasn't long before Baxter could see the mountains in the distance getting slightly closer. Onewhisker stopped.

"This is our scent line. You are on your own from here. Thats Highstones right there," Onewhisker said, pointing towards the mountain with his tail. "I'm not sure exactly where you are going or what you are hoping to find but I do wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, Onewhisker," Baxter mewed softly. "Thank you for everything."

Onewhisker did not reply. Instead he nodded his head and turned away, racing back onto the moorlands. Baxter watched him for a moment before turning back towards the mountain. Now his real journey was to begin. He began padding forward and it wasn't long before he spotted a barn. From it he could scent the smell of mouse. He crept towards the barn with his pelt burning with the urge to hunt. Stepping into the barn the first thing he spotted was a fat mouse. He crouched down, preparing to leap on it, tail swishing along the ground.

"You'll never catch a mouse that way," a loud voice said and the mouse scampered away.

"Who said that?" Baxter mewed, anger making his blood boil.

"I did." A large black and white tom leapt off the rafters and landed in front of Baxter. "A mouse will feel you before it hears or smells you. You have to step lightly when hunting mice."

"Who are you?" Baxter pressed, impatient.

"Me? I live in this barn," the cat mewed gruffly. "My name is Barley."


	8. Chapter 8

BARLEY AND BAXTER

Baxter stood there, trying to decide which path to take. He turned back to ask Anna how he could make such a decision as this but when he turned she was gone. How long had he been thinking? He shook his head. It must have been a while for him not to see the orange she-cat at all. She had been real or had she? Baxter was confused. He had spoken to her, felt her licks of comfort, there was no way that the beautiful feline was just a figment of his imagination. Part of him wanted to turn back but he couldn't. He remembered the words that Anna had spoken of her friend Rhode and how that housefolk had killed him. Baxter knew what the word meant. Killed meant dead. Although he had never seen anything dead before his mother had told him about it. He just couldn't fully grasp the concept since he had never witnessed it himself. The white tom sighed and looked down the path that lead to his right. He could see moorlands and beyond that mountains. That was where he would go. After all, the rumour was that his father had went to the mountains. He would find his father and ask him why he had deserted his family.

Baxter began to walk slowly down the path. He knew that by doing this he was changing his future yet, like all living creatures, he had free will. The will to choose the path of his own life and this is where that path began.

"Tallstar," a black and white tom cat with a twisted paw mewed. "I sent out Onewhisker, Oakpaw, and Mudclaw on hunting patrol. No ShadowClan cats were scented on border patrol at sunhigh. I guess Brokenstar isn't going to keep his threat of taking over our territory."

The tom he was speaking to raised his long tail into the air. "Deadfoot," he said softly. "I believe Brokenstar's threat. Shadowclan is a clan filled with darkness and greed. Even the tiniest kit knows that they will steal from any other Clan's territory. That is why we must keep out all intruders. It is for the safety of our Clan."

Deadfoot sighed and turned from his leader. He was concerned about the safety of WindClan just as much as Tallstar was but he just couldn't understand why his leader wanted to keep out all intruders. There were cats such as loners that crossed their territory to go into the mountains. Should those cats be attacked and driven away also? They were no threat to WindClan or any of the other Clans.

The deputy's ears pricked as he heard Onewhisker's voice followed by Oakpaws. He couldn't make out what they were saying but he could scent a strange cat with them and what was that other thing he smelled? Was that blood? Deadfoot bolted upright and ran as fast as twisted paw would allow. He reached the entance of thier camp just as the three WindClan cats walked in with a small white tom cat right in the middle of them.

Baxter's confidence had grown as he traveled towards the moorlands that lay at the end of the path and, as he stepped off the path and onto the moorlands, he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. He felt like a kit again safe with his mother and brothers. He leapt forward, running as quick;y as his young and broken body would allow him to run. The white tom had made it nearly halfway across the valley when he noticed movement around him. He stopped short, trembling in fear. There were three cats coming toward him. They looked mean and hungry.

Baxter had heard tales of the wild cats that lived around here and how they liked to eat young housecats. He thought about running until he realized that there was no where he could run. Those cats would catch him and who knew what they would do to them when they did. Baxter sighed, a sigh rather old for a cat as young as he was and he prepared himself for whatever it was these cats were going to do to him.

The smaller of the three, a dark brown mottled tom, growled firecely as he advanced on Baxter. He leapt upon him and began biting and clawing. The other two toms looked on as Oakpaw assaulted the young white cat.

"Wait!" a light brown tom screeched.

The mottled tom broke off with a growl. "Why, Onewhisker? You know Tallstar told us to drive off any cat that comes into the territory. He may be a ShadowClan spy!"

Onewhisker let out a snort of disbelief as he looked over Baxter. He could see the young cats body was covered in injuries.

"My name is Onewhisker. I am a warrior of WindClan. I apologize for Oakpaw's, um, enthusiasm. He was attempting to defend his Clan, very poorly I might say." The light brown tom turned to the mottled tom. "Oakpaw, did you not notice that not only is this a kittypet but he is also already injured? There is no way he is a ShadowClan spy. More likely than not it was ShadowClan who did this to him. We are taking him to camp. Barkface should be able to give him something for those wounds. Follow us, young one."

ShadowClan? WindClan? Kittypet? Baxter didn't understand those words. The tom though seemed friendly enough and Baxter followed eagerly, so desperately wanting a cat to be his friend.

Just as Deadfoot reached them he heard Barkface's voice. He knew the medicine cat had also scented the blood and was coming out to see who needed him.

"Over here, Barkface," Deadfoot mewed.

The medicine cat reached the patrol just as Baxter fell over unconcious. He looked at the young tom in disbelief. This was a kittypet? Did they expect him to help this cat? He was not a ThunderClan cat! WindClan did not allow kittypets to come into their Clan nor did they allow warriors to leave their Clan and become kittypets. Barkface turned away from the patrol, his tail lashing.

"Barkface," Onewhisker mewed. "Kittypet or not he needs our help. He is not going to make it without your herbs and knowledge. He is younger than Oakpaw. Please help him."

Barkface let out a soft growl, low enough only for Onewhisker to hear. He paused, the tip of his tail twitching slightly.

"Fine," the medicine cat grumbled. "I will help this kittypet but only if Tallstar approves it."

"Deadfoot," Onewhisker turned, facing the deputy. "May you please talk to Tallstar?"

The black and white tom raised his damaged paw and let out a gesture very much like a wave.

"I will see what I can do. I don't know if I can convince Tallstar. He is very worried about ShadowClan. I will try though. I promise."

"Tallstar," Deadfoor mewed, approaching his leader. "Onewhisker and his patrol found a trespasser. He's not from ShadowClan!"

Tallstar didn't even hear Deadfoot when he stated the cat was not from ShadowClan. The instant he heard the word trespasser he was on his paws and heading astraight towards Baxter, a look of pure hatred in his eyes.


End file.
